


explosions

by trixicinkflair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Explosions, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Oops, Sad, Sad Ending, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Logan's heart jerked painfully in his chest at the sight of the explosion. "Do you think-""There's no way," Patton said. "He couldn't have been. It...I don't think I could take it."-alternate ending to manyfandomsonelog's fic, "what you can stand" // written with permission // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManyFandomsOneLog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Can Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132998) by [ManyFandomsOneLog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/pseuds/ManyFandomsOneLog). 



It was over in seconds.

Logan's heart jerked painfully in his chest at the sight of the explosion. "Do you think-"

"There's no way," Patton said. "He couldn't have been. It...I don't think I could take it."

"The last thing I said to him was to get out of our house," Logan whispered. "If Virgil is dead-"

"He isn't dead, Logan," Patton snapped. "He can't be, he...he and Roman...."

"We have to consider all possibilities," Logan snapped. "Virgil was supposed to be almost exactly where that explosion came from!"

His voice broke. "Patton, he wouldn't have survived if he was as close as he was supposed to be. Whoever did this, I guarantee you they knew what they were doing."

"Logan...." Patton whispered, voice catching in his throat as a sob tore through his chest. "We need to check, at least. I...I need to know. Please."

Logan's shoulders slumped. "I know. Get in the car. I'll drive."

It was silent when they arrived, not even a wailing siren approaching or a chattering media person reporting the scene. Logan was out of the car almost before Patton was, rushing towards the ruins.

Logan skidded to a halt as Patton collapsed to his knees, digging a small, heartbreaking familiar body from the rubble.

_Virgil._

Logan barely even registered the whoosh of someone touching down on the grass behind them until someone shrieked. Footsteps rushed up behind them, and Logan flinched as they swept past him, reaching instinctively forward until he saw it was Roman.

The hero fell to his knees beside apatton, trembling hands hovering over Virgil's...over Virgil.

"Is he...?"

Patton choked on a sob, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Virgil."

"No. No, he...Virgil? Wake up, you jerk, this isn't funny," Roman snapped, a hint of desperation clawing its way into his tone. "Come on, open your eyes, dammit!"

"Roman," Patton croaked. "He's gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, kiddo."

"No," Roman repeated again, the word cracked with grief and a sorrow so deep it made Logan flinch.

Roman looked over at him, one hand still resting on Virgil's wrist, and his expression crumpled. "He can't be dead," he whispered.

Logan slowly got to his feet and stumbled back towards the car, supporting himself against the side as he struggled not to cry, or throw up, or both.

"Logan?" Patton's voice, closer to him than he'd expected. "Honey? Are you okay?"

Logan didn't have an answer.


End file.
